Fuego
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Día 8... Segunda parte del OS del día 5, donde Naruto es un cantante que odia a las modelos y Hinata es modelo. NaruHina


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 8 || Fuego**

 **.**

 **Segunda parte del OS del día 5 Naranja**

 **.**

 **.**

La espera has el día en que volvería a ver a Hinata le aprecio extensa, sin embargo valió la pena cuando pudo vislumbrar su belleza de nuevo, estuvo realmente como y feliz al realizar la parte final del vídeo, casi le da un paro cardíaco cuando tuvo que tomarle de la mano para la escena final, decir que necesito de su inhalador es poco, le habría encantado tener un grupo de paramédicos porque su corazón se había vuelto loco, su respiración pesada y parecía estar drogado volando por los cielos.

El lanzamiento del vídeo musical fue un rotundo éxito un mes tras su grabación, obteniendo buenas críticas, cosa que Naruto no había visto jamás con sus vídeos, puesto cuando eran lanzados estaba metido en algún escándalo, ya fuese por su mal trato hacia las chicas que se le andaban ofreciendo, o simplemente porque a la prensa amarillista le encantaba exagerar los hechos.

Del lanzamiento del vídeo junto a su nuevo álbum, han pasado ya poco más de un año, un año que ahora mismo celebra por haber conocido a su ahora novia Hinata, aunque claramente él formaba parte del corazón de la chica, eso no garantizó que lo aceptara, en realidad lo rechazó un par de veces porque no estaba segura de que salir estuviese bien, y porque en realidad él se lo pidió a una semana de conocerse.

Poco a poco y con perseverancia, Naruto le demostró que valía la pena, aunque eso fue algo de lo que ella jamás duró, sin embargo no puede negar que verlo sin perder el interés después de varios meses, sin lugar a dudas lo podía mucho más alto en estima, y como no, mucho más grande en su corazón.

Cuando Naruto fue aceptado, cuando sus sentimientos llegaron hasta Hinata de forma clara, realmente quiso saltar de felicidad, llorar y dar un discurso motivacional a todo el mundo, pero tuvo que contenerse, pues su relación debía permanecer en secreto, no porque él tuviese miedo de la sociedad y lo que dicen, lo hacía por Hinata que podría ser afectada por estar con él.

Al ser un nuevo año, Naruto prepara su más grande álbum, fiel a su estilo pero con el descubrimiento de un nuevo sentimiento, sin ganas de cantarle sus verdades al mundo, cantando en realidad para su persona especial, preparando un nuevo vídeo musical en el que no piensa participar, desea en cambio contratar un par de actores que conoció hace poco tiempo, que fueron rechazados en la industria por supuesta falta de talento, él iba a darles la oportunidad de comenzar a brillar.

Desde que el odio ha ido en aumento, Naruto sabe que no tiene un camino fácil, pero no va a rendirse puesto que nunca lo ha hecho|, siempre se ha levantado y lo hará una y otra vez, porque ahora no está solo, ahora tiene un pilar que lo sostiene y que no le dejara tocar el suelo de nuevo.

—Naruto —le habló Shikamaru al ver que seguía divagando—,¡NARUTO!

—Ay no me grites —se quejó el rubio—, estoy sensible hoy

—Tenemos un nuevo problema —le respondió Shikamaru ignorando los achaques de su amigo

—¿Más grande que el hecho de ser vetados del programa nacional más importante? No lo creo

—Sí, es peor que eso, en realidad en conjunto a eso es muy malo —tomó la Tablet en sus manos y comenzó a buscar—, se ha hecho un reportaje sobre ti, la modelo que rechazaste hace más de un año hizo una entrevista en la que te acusa de cosas extrañas

—¿De qué rayos me acusa esa loca ahora?

—Dice que mantuviste una relación con ella y le prometiste matrimonio, pero que la rechazaste porque estabas interesado en una fanática menor de edad

—¿Eso qué demonios significa? —dijo en shock el hombre

—Te está acusando de pedofilia, además de violación

—¿Violación?

—Si, según dice abusaste de ella mientras estabas ebrio

Naruto estaba enfadado, incluso estaba pensando en chocar el auto en el que estaban viajando después de lanzar a Shikamaru por la ventanilla, para ya saben, evitar lastimarlo de más, pero lo único que se lo impedía era que, tenía un chofer.

No entendía cuál era su afán de lanzarle mierda, si bien no soporta a las modelos, no significa que se viva molestándolas, en realidad las ignora todo el tiempo, pero pareciera que esa desgraciada no podía hacer lo mismo, ellos jamás estuvieron juntos, nunca se sintió atraído por ella, en realidad estaba asqueado ahora mismo.

¿Qué es lo que esa tipa pretendía?, dudaba que fuese para meterlo en problemas con Hinata, puesto que sobre su relación son solo Shikamaru y Temari quienes saben, entonces no hay razón para que alguien más lo sepa, probablemente la mujer tenga otra idea en mente…

—Shikamaru, ¿por…

—Su plan es arruinar tú lanzamiento global —interrumpió con la respuesta su manager—, todos saben que es la primera vez que el estreno se hará en más de veinte países simultáneamente, la primera vez que hablaras para todos ellos con traducción oficial, si ellos arruinan tu reputación ahora, muchos países van a cancelar el estreno en su nación y quedaras con solo cinco o tres países y creo que estoy siendo positivo

—Ya veo, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Claramente vamos a desmentir todo, tenemos una entrevista esta misma tarde en el mismo programa, vamos para allá ahora mismo, claro que ella estará presente

—Entiendo, por esto me sacaste arrastras de los brazos de Hinata

—No exageres, Hinata estaba ocupada y tu parecías una garrapata pegado a su espalda —dijo burlón

—Lo que digas Nara…

Llegaron hasta la televisora donde se llevaría a cabo la entrevista, ambos fueron hasta el estudio donde Naruto fue maquillado y llevado al lugar donde estaría frente a Shion, la modelo que había rechazado, a su derecha, junto en medio de los dos, la entrevistadora les daba la bienvenida, pero Naruto estaba más concentrado en asesinar a la tipa con su mirada.

Shikamaru le lanzo un zapato de utilería que se estrelló sobre su cabeza.

Ya calmado y con las cámaras rodando, Naruto pudo concentrarse en la pregunta lanzada por la entrevistadora

—Naruto-san, ¿es cierto que mantuvo una relación con la señorita Shion?

—No, no me he sentido mínimamente atraído por ella, mantuvimos una relación de trabajo y eso es todo, no veo el origen de su "amor" más que una obsesión

—¿Cómo te atreves a negarme? —reclamó Shion indignada

—Chica, realmente entre nosotros nunca hubo nada, no sé de donde te sacas tantas fantasías, en el vídeo no tuvimos interpretación de pareja, tan solo formaste parte del grupo de amigos, no estés ideando cosas que no son

—Nosotros estuvimos juntos Naruto

—No lo hicimos, no me atraes y de haberlo hecho, no habrías pasado de un acostón, pero claramente es algo a lo que no acostumbro

—Entonces —habló la entrevistadora—, ¿usted niega haber mantenido una relación con la modelo?

—Así es, no he tenido nada que ver con ella más allá de lo laboral, siendo que he dicho lo que tenía que decir, yo me retiro

Naruto se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a irse, el solo fue a aclarar que nada había tenido que ver con la modelo esa, no tenía más motivos para quedarse. Shion no podía concebir que Naruto saliera limpio de esa, debía ensuciar su nombre y amenazarlo hasta que aceptara salir con ella, después de todo el estreno mundial era importante para él, no podría negarse

—¡TU ME VIOLASTE! —gritó la mujer de repente

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó molesto el Uzumaki sin girarse

—Me violaste pero voy a perdonarte, solo quédate conmigo y reara tu error

—Estúpida —dijo Naruto entre dientes—, ¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así como si no fuera nada? —llevó su mirada furiosa hasta la chica, ignorando a las cámaras que le grababan—, muchas jovencitas, niñas, señoras, niños y jóvenes son violados en el mundo, les arruinan sus esperanzas y muchos de ellos no pueden siquiera salir del vacío que una violación les lleva, muchos de ellos terminan muertos, desolados, profundamente heridos y humillados, ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ELLOS SUFREN?!

—Yo no…

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA DE UNA VEZ Y COMPÓRTATE COMO UNA MUJER QUE YA ERES! ¡DEJA DE HACERTE LA VICTIMA EN BASE DE MENTIRAS, DE ESCUDARTE CON ALGO QUE NO HAS VIVIDO, LLENÁNDOTE LA BOCA DE HABER SOBRE LLEVADO UN TRAUMA QUE JAMAS HAS TENIDO, NO TE MOFES DE LA LUCHA QUE PERSONAS CON FUERZA Y VALOR LLEVAN CADA DÍA, NO TOMES SUS CARGAS PRETENDIENDO HACERLAS TUYAS SOLO POR PROVOCAR LASTIMA AL MUNDO!

—Naruto, espera… —pidió Shion

—¡NO TE ME ACERQUES NUNCA! NO TE QUIERO VER JAMAS DE NUEVO, ALÉJATE DE MI Y NO ME HAGAS PERDER LA PACIENCIA, NO SOY COMO TU, YO SI VOY A PROCEDER LEGALMENTE POR DIFAMACIÓN, ¡YO NO SOY UN MALDITO VIOLADOR!

—Eres un cobarde —atacó entre lágrimas la mujer—, sé que mataron a tus padres y no pudiste defenderlos o pedir ayuda, eres un cobarde Naruto Uzumaki

—Eres igual que todos, crees en los rumores y ese es el motivo por el que no me agradas, no me gustas y no me atraes —su rostro melancólico fue enfocado por la cámara, Shikamaru puso la mano sobre su hombro en muestra de apoyo—, mis padres no fueron asesinados, ellos murieron el día de mi nacimiento en el terremoto que derrumbó el hospital de maternidad, ellos murieron protegiéndome, yo soy ese bebé sin nombre que fue encontrado bajo los cuerpos de sus padres, si no sabes más que sacar mierda, solo cállate.

Naruto y Shikamaru abandonaron la televisora con prisa, subieron al auto y marcharon a la casa que el rubio compartía con Hinata a las afueras de la ciudad, siendo cruzado por algunas patrullas, ambulancias y bomberos, Naruto se temió lo peor y pidió a su chofer correr a toda velocidad.

El humo cubría el cielo de la noche, el naranja que emanaba desde el lugar de su casa hasta la parte alta mostrándose e iluminando la parte alta hasta el bosque, Naruto sabía que esa era su casa, sería imposible si no lo supiera, era su hogar de donde las llamas salían, era su hogar el que estaba lleno de fuego.

Las cintas amarillas de peligro rodeaban todo su hogar, los bomberos comenzaban a preparar todo, los sirvientes estaban llorando con la mirada hacia la habitación que compartía con Hinata, Temari llegaba en un auto a toda velocidad, Naruto corría desesperado hacia su casa, siendo detenido por los oficiales.

—Señor —se acercó una de las señoras de la cocina—, la señorita Hinata sigue en la habitación, ella tuvo un accidente y estaba inconsciente, el fuego es fuerte y se ha extendido por la casa, no hemos podido sacarla, ella no va a despertar, tienen que sacarla rápido de allí.

Naruto no pensó en nada más que en Hinata, empujando con fuerza al oficial que cayó al suelo, los gritos de Shikamaru se escuchaban lejanos, los gritos de los oficiales por detenerlo, todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta, nada parecía importante, tan solo su esfuerzo por avanzar entre el fuego hacia la habitación donde reposaba Hinata.

Sus pulmones ardían con cada paso que daba, el oxígeno se evaporaba con rapidez, sus pasos parecían cada vez más pesado y su vista estaba nublada, las llamas eran tan violentas queriendo acabar con todo a su paso, queriendo retenerle en un solo lugar, como si conspirara para llevarse a Hinata de su lado.

Entre un par de alucinaciones a causa de la desesperación, llegó a la habitación que quemaba, Hinata se retorcía sobre la cama, llorando mientras el fuego comenzaba a rodear el suelo donde estaba la cama en la que reposaba, algunos cuadros y fotos cayeron al suelo siendo consumidos por las llamas, Narut0 se lanzó a donde estaba ella, tomándola en brazos antes de salir de la habitación, corriendo por los pasillos y escaleras que apunto estaban de derrumbarse, yendo a la cocina donde el fuego parecía mantenerse dócil aun, con los pulmones sin casi nada de oxígeno, la mente que la vista que ya le fallaban, la boca reseca y a punto del desmayo.

En la puerta trasera se detuvo a tratar de controlar su respiración y no caer inconsciente con Hinata aun en peligro, mientras avanzaba el fuego llego a la toma de gas y explotó, lanzándolo lejos por varios metros, los paramédicos llegaron hasta donde estaba él en el suelo guiados por su grito de dolor, un cristal de la ventana se había incrustado en un costado de su abdomen, y su cuerpo estaba sobre el de Hinata, protegiéndola como a él lo protegieron sus padres.

Naruto dejo ir una lágrima cuando vio el rostro de Hinata que poco a poco despertaba, mientras él caía inconsciente en los brazos de su amada, después todo fue negro y el sonido escapó de sus oídos.

Tras el accidente que fue causado por unas velas que fueron encendidas sin ser alejadas de las cortinas, los diarios y noticieros del mundo se vieron plagados del acto heroico de Naruto para salvar a Hinata, micho diciendo que había sido una actuación para ganar más fama, otros argumentando que no había motivo de hacer ese tipo de actuación y ser herido solo por fama, defendiendo al cantante que permanecía hospitalizado.

Fue cuestión de días para que se confirmara su relación, Shikamaru se encargó de que no se molestara a Naruto y Temari, de que Hinata se tomara un descanso, pues en su estado no debía esforzarse o ponerse en peligro, en cambio le permitió permanecer junto al Uzumaki que poco a poco se recuperaba.

Cuando finalmente Naruto despertó, Hinata fue hasta sus brazos bañada en lágrimas, realmente estaba molesta y preocupada

—¿Por qué te pones en peligro por mí?, eres un inconsciente Naruto-kun, casi mueres —reclamó

—Lo siento Hina, pero no podría mantenerme quieto mientras tú corras peligro, voy a dar mi vida por ti si es necesario

—Si mueres, ¿crees que me haría feliz?

—Lo siento —se disculpó de nuevo con voz suave—, pero no me pidas imposibles, eres el amor de mi vida, no hay forma que te deje a la suerte, de eso se trata el amor mi niña, de entregarlo todo sin pensar

—Eres un idiota, ¿quieres dejar a nuestro hijo sin padre?

—Claro que no pero… espera —Naruto pareció analizarlo lentamente—, un hijo… ¡TENDREMOS UN HIJO!

—Si —dijo llorando Hinata abrazándose a Naruto en la camilla—, así que no te arriesgues

—Me alegro de haberme arriesgado —dijo Naruto llorando—, me alegro de haberte salvado y a nuestro hijo

Abrazado a Hinata, Naruto pudo llorar como no lo hacía desde niño, cuando ella lo aceptó creyó que no se podía ser más feliz, pero claramente era posible, el amor es un océano y ellos un pequeño barco que navega en sus infinitas posibilidades, una de ellas es el amor sacrificado, ese que no entendía por crecer sin padres, mismo que ha descubierto de su propia mano, sus padres realmente se fueron felices del mundo por haberle salvado.

Se juró a si mismo proteger a su familia, a su hijo y a Hinata, con quien pensaba casarse después de su gira, se preguntaba si una propuesta en su discurso posterior al estreno del video era buena idea, seguro que se ponía rojita como una fresa, ya hablaría con Shikamaru sobre ello más tarde.

—Te amo Hina —susurro abrazándola con fuerza—, los amo a ambos.


End file.
